


Gummy Bears

by kinkywonn



Series: Gummy Bears [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic, 48 (forty-eight)! It can also be read as a standalone!When Jooheon kissed Changkyun once their friends left, he still tasted like gummy bears.





	Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This is, ah, quite later than what I promised! I had work and I was just so physically tired that I didn't do much once I got home other than eat dinner, shower, read and sleep.  
> But it's now done and I'm working on another solid 7 fics! Get ready!  
> Anyway, here's the smut I promised!

The moment their friends had left, Jooheon pulled Changkyun into a searing kiss, Changkyun’s hands grasping the front of his shirt as he kissed back, opening his mouth to let Jooheon’s tongue dance with his. Jooheon could still taste the gummy bears on Changkyun’s tongue, groaning when Changkyun pulled away.

“You still taste like gummy bears…” Jooheon whispered. Changkyun smirked, pulling away from Jooheon to drag him by his shirt to their bedroom. Jooheon willingly followed, shutting their door as they entered the room. Changkyun let go of Jooheon’s shirt and proceeded to push him up against the door and kiss him, sliding his hands under Jooheon’s shirt and pushing it up Jooheon’s body. Jooheon broke the kiss and lifted his arms up, taking the shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Jooheon then did the same to Changkyun, attaching his mouth to Changkyun’s neck after he tossed the shirt away. Changkyun moaned when he felt Jooheon’s teeth scraping the sensitive spot on his neck, pressing himself closer to Jooheon.

“Jooheon~” Changkyun moaned, tilting his head to the side, allowing Jooheon more access to his neck. Jooheon moved down Changkyun’s neck to his collar, kissing and biting lightly as he moved his mouth across Changkyun’s skin. Changkyun rolled his hips against Jooheon’s, gasping loudly when the friction and feeling of each other’s hardening cocks sent shivers up his spine. Jooheon began subtly pushing Changkyun backwards, towards their bed, until Changkyun got the hint and began walking backwards. Jooheon had pulled his mouth off Changkyun’s chest, opting to push Changkyun down onto the bed, leaning over him and kissing him hotly, open mouthed and full of tongue.

Changkyun’s hands were on Jooheon’s shoulders, moving over them to Jooheon’s chest, scarping his nails lightly as he dragged them down. He pressed the pads of his thumbs on Jooheon’s nipples, rolling them around and smiling when he heard Jooheon moan. He continued sliding his hands down Jooheon’s body, undoing the button on Jooheon’s jeans and pulling down the zipper once his hands reached them. Jooheon’s lips left Changkyun’s when Changkyun broke the kiss to sit up and to take Jooheon’s jeans off. Jooheon shimmied out of his jeans and his boxers, sucking in a breath when the cool air touched his half hard cock. Changkyun shimmied out of his jeans while Jooheon had been taking his off. They threw them to the side, lips meeting lips again in a hurried frenzy, half hard cocks grazing one another, making each other moan in ecstasy.

“Kyunnie, move to the middle of the bed.” Jooheon murmured against Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun nodded and kissed Jooheon again before sliding back against their sheets, his body moving to the middle of the bed. He laid there, his hand sliding down his chest until it found his cock. He stroked it lazily, squeezing it and pumping his hand as he watched Jooheon get lube from their bedside table.

Jooheon tossed the lube next to Changkyun on the bed, standing at the edge of the bed as he watched Changkyun stroke his cock slowly. Jooheon moaned when Changkyun met his eyes and bit his lip, Changkyun’s other hand went to one of his nipples, playing with it until it got hard and he began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He moaned when the sensation of playing with his nipple went straight to his cock, making it harder.

“Come here, baby.” Changkyun beckoned with his voice and eyes. Jooheon complied, grabbing the blindfold they kept in the drawer as well, crawling on the bed until he was hovering over Changkyun. He leant down and kissed Changkyun, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He could still taste the gummy bears.

“God, baby, you looked so hot like that.” Jooheon groaned.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you show me how much you liked it.” Changkyun smirked. Jooheon got the hint and moved so that he was between Changkyun’s thighs. He kissed, sucked and bit the soft, pliant flesh of Changkyun’s thighs, leaving a smattering of red marks across them. He kissed up Changkyun’s thighs until he reached Changkyun’s hard, red cock. Jooheon held it in his left hand while his right rested on Changkyun’s hip, Jooheon’s lips around the head of Changkyun’s cock. He sucked lightly, using his left hand to slowly stroke it as he began slowly bobbing his head, taking in more of Changkyun’s cock as he went.

Changkyun moaned when he felt Jooheon’s tongue trace the slit of his cock, doing his best not to buck his hips and choke Jooheon before he was ready. But Jooheon was making it difficult for him not to, his mouth just felt so goddamn good on his cock. One of Changkyun’s hands reached down to tangle the fingers into Jooheon’s red hair, tugging lightly. Jooheon moaned, loving the feeling of Changkyun tugging on his hair. Jooheon hollowed his cheeks and bobbed one last time before he had Changkyun’s entire cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Jooheon—” Changkyun moaned, losing control of his hips as he bucked them from the pleasure. Jooheon hummed, the action causing pleasure to shoot up Changkyun’s spine. Changkyun tugged on Jooheon’s hair harshly, causing him to pull off Changkyun’s cock with a faint ‘ _pop_ ’.

“Hmm?”

“If you keep going like that, I’m gonna cum.” Changkyun said, reaching over and tossing Jooheon the lube. “I want you to fuck me good and _hard_ , baby. Make it so I can’t walk without my legs feeling like jelly, until the only thing I can scream is your name.” Changkyun growled out in his deep voice, the pitch sending shivers up Jooheon’s spine and giving him goose bumps. His cock twitched too, eager to stick it in Changkyun’s hole. Jooheon dropped the lube and grabbed the blindfold, rubbing his fingers over the silky, black fabric. He met Changkyun’s eyes, which were eager and full of arousal.

“Do you want me to put this on?” Changkyun nodded, sitting up. Jooheon moved forward and placed the blindfold across Changkyun’s eyes, tying it tightly, but not too tight.

“Does it feel okay?” Changkyun nodded again. “Tell me what your safe word is, baby.”

“ _Gummy bears_.” Changkyun breathed.

“Good boy.” Jooheon murmured in Changkyun’s ear, making Changkyun groan. He loved it when he was blindfolded. He couldn’t tell what Jooheon was going to do next, where he was going to touch… It was all so very _exciting._ He felt the shadow of Jooheon leaning over him, gasping when a cold, wet finger slipped straight into his ass. He _loved_ it when Jooheon played with his ass, moaning when Jooheon forewent the second finger and just added another two in immediately. _God_ , he was so aroused. His back arched and his toes curled in delight when Jooheon’s hot, wet mouth enclosed his cock again, his fingers beginning to thrust in and out of his hole.

“J-Jooheon, fuck me, now, _please_!” Changkyun moaned, bucking his hips. Jooheon’s mouth left his cock, Changkyun shuddering at the cooler temperature. He felt Jooheon’s fingers leave his hole, hearing the lube’s cap clicking open and closed. Changkyun gasped the moment he felt Jooheon’s cock sliding slowly into his hole, loving the way it felt to be slowly filled up. Jooheon’s hands gripped his calves and lifted his legs, bending his body slowly in half as he began thrusting slowly.

Jooheon picked up the pace, Changkyun’s hole wet and warm around his cock. He moaned, aiming his thrusts to try and find Changkyun’s prostate. He knew he found it when Changkyun tightened around him and he let out high pitched moans.

“ _Th-There! Again!_ ” Changkyun moaned, feeling Jooheon place his legs down. Jooheon leaned forward and kissed Changkyun open mouthed, sucking on Changkyun’s tongue when he slipped it into Jooheon’s mouth. They made out while Jooheon kept thrusting, feeling the familiar tug in his lower abdomen.

“I’m close, baby, I’m so close.” Jooheon murmured against Changkyun’s lips.

“Then come for me baby.” Changkyun growled, the tone sending shivers up Jooheon’s spine. He felt Changkyun squeezing his cock, making Jooheon moan. Changkyun could also feel his climax coming, so he reached down and grabbed his cock, pumping it in time to Jooheon’s thrusts. Not a moment later, his walls squeezed Jooheon’s cock tightly as his body shuddered with the orgasm. His thighs tensed, his cock spurted out cum and he moaned Jooheon’s name.

Jooheon moaned and pulled out, pumping his cock over Changkyun’s abdomen as he watched Changkyun’s chest rising with his frantic pants. Jooheon moaned Changkyun’s name as he came over Changkyun’s abdomen, his cum mixing in with Changkyun’s. He wiped his hand on their bedsheets before reaching forward to take the blindfold off Changkyun.

Changkyun opened his eyes, blinking a few times before meeting Jooheon’s eyes. He smiled and sat up to kiss Jooheon softly. Jooheon kissed back, placing the blindfold on the bed. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other before getting up and walking to the shower. They cleaned up quickly, getting changed into tracksuit pants and hoodies once they were out of the shower. Jooheon stripped their bed of the soiled sheets while Changkyun heated up some of the munchies that the others had left behind from earlier that afternoon.

They cuddled on the couch as they ate, watching a comedy movie that was on TV, not bothering to scroll through Netflix to find something to watch. Once the food was finished, they snuggled under a blanket as the sky darkened. Changkyun noticed the bag of gummy bears on the floor and giggled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Jooheon asked.

“I still can’t believe you dared me to fit as many gummy bears into my mouth as I could.”

“Well, you made it to 48 before you nearly choked to death.”

“But I tasted pretty good, didn’t I?” Jooheon chuckled.

“You certainly did.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it, kudos to you!  
> I think it was okay lmao I don't write a lot of smut, jsyk.  
> Kudos and comments are much, _much_ appreciated!  
>  Deuces!


End file.
